If we Hold on Together
by Toxic Shade
Summary: S+S. This story is about When Sakura is the Devil, Syaoran is the angel. They fight each other for centuries, then fall in love, but don't admit it. Sakura hates being a devil and wants to join Syaoran. What does she do? R&R PLZ!


First off, I do not own cardcaptorsakura, and never will. Second I have made this fic for piggyhoho's angel/devil contest. I hope I win! Please give me feedback! I like feedback! I don't get many reviews... now, onto the story!

___________

If We Hold On Together

by Pyle

The angel pressed his sword against the devil's scythe, gritting his teeth as he was slowly forced to the ground by her strength. She was superior to him in toughness.

"Why do you want to fight me?" Syaoran asked through clenched teeth.

Sakura stopped pressing him downwards and stopped for a moment. Her pressure gently decreased. She had obviously not been expecting that question. Her eyes took on a confused look. Why?

The battle between angel and devil didn't have a purpose. It didn't need a purpose. He never asked why a plague would spread, or why would burns, or why people die. Why did he ask why she fought?

Syaoran used this moment of a distraction to slip his sword upwards and knock her scythe away, then jumped upwards, floating about twenty feet into the air and standing above her like a hawk with his wings spread out. He did not even know why he had asked the question.

He reached up and felt his face. Small scratches drew down the side of it, courtesy of her scythe. Blood was still dripping off from where she had got him. He was unhurt however.

"I guess it's because..." Sakura said uncertainly. "I'm...afraid of you..."

Both of them were stunned. Sakura WAS afraid of him, although she would shouldn't have admitted it. She had no idea why they fought over and over. It was because...they were supposed to. 

Weren't they?

She lowered her scythe and looked at him. "Aren't we supposed to?"

Syaoran lowered his sword. "Of course not"

Sakura looked up at him with grim determination. "Yes...we...are!!" she shouted, swiping her scythe upwards in his direction. Syaoran's sword came down and clanked it away.

Then he turned tail and disappeared into the darkness, pondering about what he had just said that had almost stopped his war between the devils and angels. Why was she so stubborn? 

__________________________

Sakura had returned back to her lair, a fortress constructed of dark rock. She sat at the very top tower, pondering also what Syaoran had said. She knew why she had hesitated. Was she in...love?

It was far too scary. An angel could not love a devil. The consequences were far too great to even think about it. She should not, could not, and would not love Syaoran. She fought to regain control of her senses. It was impossible! She could not love! She was a devil! An evil being brought forth to bring misery and bad luck into the world.

And besides, an angel would not love a devil back. Even is she did love him, what were the odds he would love her back?

Sakura stood up, tears running down her face. It wasn't fair! She was supposed to be evil! She was not supposed to be able to feel emotions such as this! Why was she tormented by feeling love? All these unanswered questions flew through her head. She didn't want to be here.

It was time she stopped lying to herself. She didn't want to be a devil. She wanted to be an angel. She wanted Syaoran to wrap her in his wings and take her up to heaven, a land promised of supreme happiness.

She hated it here! She stood up, screaming. LET ME OUT! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!

But she was still trapped in hell. She could not escape. She could not reach heaven. She could never be with Syaoran.

And it still wasn't fair. What had she ever done in her previous life that had turned her into the sign of evil? Was she doomed to stay as this horrible creature...forever?

She put her head in her knees and cried. Tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't...want...to be...here. And then she remembered something. If she killed Syaoran, they would go back to earth. She would kill Syaoran, and she would kill herself.

She flapped her great bat wings, the barbed hooks glinting in the moonlight, then dove off into the darkness to go look for Syaoran.

__________________

Syaoran's bladed glinted as sparks flew. The blades crashed together. Sakura gritted her teeth and pressed downwards with her scythe.

"I hate you!" she screamed, pressing the blade towards his chest. Syaoran swiped her blade away, then jumped into the air, holding his blade in the ready position, even though she could not possibly reach him unless she flew. And she did. Her bat wings flew outwards and she flapped them, launching herself upwards into the air.

Syaoran had not made any offensive moves until now. His blade crashed downwards but was quickly blocked by the scythe again. Sakura gritted her teeth and swung downwards towards him. Syaoran dodged out of the way, and the scythe chopped into one of his wings.

He crashed downwards in a wild course no longer able to support himself in the air now that nearly half of his wing was gone. The tangled flurry of the twisted and broken wing flailed wildly in the moonlight as Syaoran smashed into the ground, his wings covering part of his back and blood staining the floor below him. 

He cried out, unable to lift himself off the ground. He flapped his broken wing like a chick flapping it's arm. He could not move. Sakura almost felt sorry for him now. Better he die instead of having to suffer the pain. Sakura had a grim looked on her face as she swung her scythe downwards.

Syaoran still had the sword clutched in his hand though. In one liquid motion, Sakura's weapon was suddenly chopped in half. The pieces clattered to the floor. Apparently, Syaoran kept his blade very well sharpened. Sakura looked down at her bare hands. The left one had a star with a circle around it. The symbol of hell and hades.

The other hand, now robbed of it's weapon, looked empty now. Like an empty shell. It had no meaning without the scythe in it's hands. But it would soon. Very soon.

She had a saddened look on her face. Now Syaoran almost felt sorry for her by the look she was wearing. She sat down on the floor in a depressed position. Then she began to talk.

"I'm sorry Syaoran. We shouldn't have to fight. I didn't want to kill you" she murmured.

She turned over and gazed into his eyes. He did the same.

"I knew...it was that attitude...that would make me fall for you" he choked out. Blood was still coming from him, soaking the darkened floor.

Sakura gasped. That couldn't be true. Angel and devil can't be together.

"At first I thought it was some sort of sorcery...you were playing on me" he said through clenched teeth. He coughed madly for a moment, then he said in a quiet voice "But now I know that it is my true feelings"

He held up his blade in the gloved and bloodied hand. "Please...redeem me" then he dropped the sword at her feet.

"Aishiteru" she said as she held the swords towards his heart. He gazed up at her face. Tears were running down her cheeks. 

"Goodbye Sakura" Syaoran said. Then Sakura stabbed the sword deep into his chest. Syaoran cried out in vain, then abruptly, his face softened. His eyes closed slowly, a warm feeling in them.

"Don't worry Syaoran" she said, slowly pulling the blood stained sword out of his chest. "I am coming to join you"

She held the sword high above her head. At last, she would be at peace. She plunged it into her own chest. Her breathing stopped suddenly. Skyrocketing, white hot fired pain shot through her body. All of those people had lied about suicide being a peaceful death. Her breath did not come next. Pain did. Her eyes were filled with burning fire.

Love for Syaoran was the only thing that made her do this. She had to join him on earth. And when they got to earth, they would be together. They would hold on together. They would stay together.

She slowly pulled the sharp-edged weapon out of her chest, then fell softly onto Syaoran's body. Her blood mixed in with his. Their love for each other exceeded boundaries. They would be together soon.

_____________________

Aishiteru- (I love you)

On a side not, this is just like my usual writing. For some reason, I am sssssssooooooooo sick of happy endings that I always seem to write some sort of dramatic ending. I am sorry to all readers who love happy endings. There are plenty of other happy ending stories out there. I decided to add to the rare amount of unhappy stories, which is my specialty, drama.

If you are feeling nice, please review. I would very much like to know if I should delete this fic or keep it on websites.

Pyle


End file.
